1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing method of recording an image on fabric such as woven fabric, knitted fabric, and nonwoven fabric is known, and recently, the use of an ink jet recording method has been under consideration from the viewpoint that ink used for printing can be used efficiently. In the ink jet printing method using the aforementioned ink jet recording method, a droplet-shaped ink is discharged from a nozzle of a head, and adheres to fabric so as to from an image of an ink coating film on the fabric.
The ink used for such an ink jet printing method consists of a coloring material such as pigments or dyes, a dispersant (a surfactant), and a solvent (water, an organic solvent, or the like). Here, when dyes are used as a coloring material, there is a tendency that the properties such as light fastness of an image to be recorded are not excellent, and thus a pigment printing in which a pigment is used as a coloring material has been used. In the pigment printing, further higher color developing properties and abrasion resistance are required, and in order to meet the requirements, using a special color ink such as RED has been considered (for example, JP-A-2011-246633).
However, when a highly hydrophobic pigment such as diketopyrrolopyrrole is used, a foreign matter or a cavitation (a discharge error) is easily generated, and thus discharge stability cannot be secured, which is a problem. The occurrence of the foreign matter causes the hydrophobicity of diketopyrrolopyrrole used as a pigment to be high, and thus the dispersion stability in ink is not easily secured. On the other hand, the cavitation is expected to cause the diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment to contain microbubble nucleus.